


A Shot Of Passion

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter <i>knew</i> he was going to like this too much, and that he wouldn't want it as just a one time thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot Of Passion

There was a rule: always tell the truth. So if Alice and Hatter were together and talked about fantasies in the bedroom, they had to be honest about what turned them on and why, whether it was simple curiosity or knowing from past experience that it would be a fantastic and mindblowing event.

That Alice fantasized about Jack and Hatter in bed with her at the same gave Hatter pause. It wasn't that she didn't love him, he was fully aware of that. It wasn't that he wasn't enough for her in the bedroom. He wasn't jealous of the past relationship she had with Jack, or felt that he lacked prowess in comparison. He knew full well that Jack would return to Wonderland and rule it, and he was the one that stayed with Alice full time.

No, it was that he _knew_ he was going to like this too much, and that he wouldn't want it as just a one time thing.

Alice weaseled it out of him as easily as if he had imbibed Honesty tea, though Hatter hadn't really seriously thought about holding back. Pausing thoughtfully, Alice knelt in front of Hatter in their bed, the wispy scrap of lace she was wearing not hiding a thing. He could see her peaked nipples through the flimsy lace, could see her growing damp at the thought of _more than once_ and _all of us tangled together at the same time._ "I'm sure we can think of some reason to visit Wonderland that often," she began carefully, sliding her palm along his bare chest. "Can't you?"

It was like a shot of Passion in his veins, and Hatter grinned. "At least a dozen if given half a chance. Anything for the Alice of Legend."

***

Jack hadn't needed much convincing, and Wonderland had been sorely in need of some morale boosting. Alice and Hatter traveled across the countryside during the day, and at night they tumbled into Jack's bedroom at the palace. The casino was long gone, a more tasteful new palace built in a new location. "No reminders of the old regime," Jack told them, carefully taking off his royal regalia. He stripped to the skin and turned to face both Alice and Hatter without any reservations whatsoever. "I've been very careful about that."

Hatter was far more reckless as he pulled his clothes from his body, not caring where they fell on the floor or in what condition they would be in once he had to get dressed again. Alice was somewhere in between, already kneeling on the massive bed and beckoning for Hatter to join her. "Sounds good, yeah," Hatter said, more for something to say than because he honestly cared about politics. His heart pounded, his blood sang, and this was as intense as the Passion he had once sampled as a young boy. He could understand the strength of the addiction to that tea now, and it was even better for being the real thing.

His cock jutted proudly from between his legs, and he hissed in pleasure as Alice bent down to take him into her mouth, her hands on his hips for balance. Jack clambered onto the bed behind her, graceful as ever, but Hatter couldn't care about that. His entire world was Alice's mouth over his cock, warm and wet and wonderfully tight when she sucked hard, her tongue at other times swirling around the underside of him. Jack had to slide his fingers inside of Alice, slicking them up with Passion-tinged lubricant to get her going faster, a touch of it along his own erect cock.

Jack slid in hard and fast, grasping Alice's hips and pumping into her. Alice moaned around Hatter's cock, the gentle vibration shooting straight to his balls. Hatter slid one of his hands along her shoulder blades, murmuring endearments he wasn't even wholly cognizant of. She was wonderful and his, her eyes sometimes flicking up to gauge his reaction. Hatter was a talker, always was, and he kept up a running commentary on how fantastic she was, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, that this was a wonderful idea and he wanted her to watch him fuck Jack next.

When Hatter came, shooting down Alice's throat, he stilled and caught Jack's eye. The King had his mouth open, panting and still bearing down hard as he thrust into Alice. "I'm holding you to it," Jack groaned, Passion infused in his veins. "I'm close..."

The Passion lubricant bottle was at the bedside table, and Hunter left the bed to get it. Alice dropped down to her forearms, hair falling over her face as she pressed her forehead down to the bed. Now she could freely groan in want and need as Jack fucked her mercilessly, Passion causing her to ride high as she approached orgasm. It was a beautiful sight, Hatter thought as he liberally coated his wet cock with the lube. He generously poured more over his fingers to prep Jack's ass, curling his fingers and exploring the warmth of him. Jack made a keening sound, finally coming himself, and Hatter reached around Alice to play with her clit. That was enough to get her to come, groaning from the unholy force of it.

True to Hatter's wish, Alice curled on her side, eyes wide and dilated from the Passion as she watched Hatter thrust his fingers into Jack's ass, opening him up. She licked her lips and sighed contentedly when Hatter finally pushed his cock into Jack, grabbing the back of his hair to pull his body taut. Alice slipped one hand down between her legs as she watched Hatter, breath catching in her chest. Hatter fucked Jack with abandon, not knowing how to do anything else. He had his own natural desire enhanced by the Passion lube, and he was frantic with it. He snapped his hips and pounded into the King, even after Jack hoarsely cried out and spattered another shot of come across the bed.

Hatter kept going, eyes locked to Alice's, tracing the shape of her pleasuring herself and committing it to memory. He was going to come again, he could feel his balls tightening up, and he grunted with the effort to push deeper into Jack and tug harder on his hair.

Alice rose up to her knees and offered her slick fingers to Hatter, and he took them into his mouth without reservation. He sucked hard as he came, her satisfied grin pushing him over the edge of his fragile control.

They fell into a tangle of sweaty, sticky limbs. "You know," Hatter said when he could breathe again, his head pillowed on Alice's breasts and his arm caught beneath Jack. "These visits to Wonderland can be very good for _our_ morale, too."

Jack groaned, but agreed. Alice smiled indulgently at them both before kissing Hatter possessively. "You do have good ideas, Hatter," she told him, moving to nip at his earlobe.

But of course. Thinking about plans like this was what he did best.


End file.
